


So... Turns Out The Greek Gods Exist

by beccabecky



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Allura (Voltron) is So Done, Allura (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance (Voltron) is So Done, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), cursing, everyone is sassy af, sorta - Freeform, they're pinning but they dont know that they're pinning even when they became friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccabecky/pseuds/beccabecky
Summary: Lance has never really cared for anything when it came to the supernatural, but all of that changed when he found out he was the son of a god.(A Voltron/ PJO AU thing that I made in three days... I've never written a fanfic in my life... I'm not sure what I'm doing, help)





	1. Chapter 1

Lance always wondered if gods or people that controlled the universe were real. Ever since he was a kid, he was okay with whatever people's interests, religions, etc. were. But when he got older, he always got asked dreaded questions by teachers, adults, relatives, hell even his friends.  
  
"What do you want to be when you grow up?". That was an easy question, and it didn't matter what he said because, when you're a kid, adults assume that you're gonna change your mind, so respond with something simple like "a doctor" or "a firefighter"

But NEVER respond with an impossible one like "a knight" or " a princess" or "a fairy" because then you'll get a look from the adult that screams "I know something that you don't."

"Do have a crush on someone?". This one was hard to answer, especially since your friends ask this question and Lance never wanted to lie to his friends, but overtime Lance knew how to answer this question.

The one problem was because Lance was young, he didn't know what romantic love was. So he said "No one." and continues on with the conversation about how many Takis that 4th grader, Jason, could fit into his mouth without coughing any of them up.

But when someone was being too pushy on the subject, Lance took the sassy approach. "Why do YOU need to know? How am I sure you don't have a crush on me, huh?" usually did the trick and made the person shut up. Although, there was that one girl from 5th grade that said: "NO BUT YOUR MOM DOES."

\--------

But everything changed when that Lance was told that he was a son of Apollo by his mother. At first, it was a shock to him.

His mother looked at the table they were sitting at with a slight frown. They had been sitting in the kitchen for the past 30 minutes, working. Lance was doing some homework on the table, while his mom washed some of the dishes. And when she was done, Lance's mom sat down with Lance and brought up the topic of the Universe and what controls it.

"You see, mi hijo, the Universe is controlled by- beings." Lance's mom had so eloquently put.

"Okay?" Lance responded, prepared to end this conversation and finish his homework in his room.

"And, more specifically, the universe is controlled by the-" his mom cleared her throat "Greek... gods."

Lance giggled. "Mama, that's a funny joke. You do know that we don't believe in gods or God, right?"

His mother muttered something under her breath. "Apolo, dame fuerza."

"Sol, you are a son of Apollo."

Lance looked at his mom with wide eyes. 'What.' Was the only thought in his mind. 'Why? What? How? When? What is happening?'

His mom sighed, as though expecting this reaction. "It's fine if you don't believe me, hijo, but I just thought you might want to know if... bad things happened to you." Her dark eyes became glossy as though the bad things she talked about were much dark than a 6th grader could've possibly imagined.

She sniffled, got up from her seat, and walked out of the room.

"What in the hell happened?" Lance said out loud as he began processing all this new information.

\--------

But, over time, what Lance's mom said began to make sense. You see, Lance was always good at things that involved shooting things.

Granted, it was a stretch to think that Apollo's powers included shooting nerf and BB guns with incredible accuracy but, hey if Zeus could impregnate a girl by raining liquid gold on her, his dad can shoot things good.

'...And Apollo is the god of manly beauty and I am decently pretty so it's possible that maybe my biological father is Apollo..?' Lance thought to himself as he took the shortcut through the park to get to his apartment.

He sighed to himself, looking down. He continued to trudge forward, still looking down until he bumped into a person. Lance looked up, about to apologize, but then froze up. The man looked at him with mirth in his baby-blue eyes. His hair was a curly red-ish brown and wore a long trench coat that reached his knees.

The person laughed and then smiled at him like Lance was an old friend. "Hello, Lance McClain. It's been a long time since I've seen you, care to chat?"

Then immediately they were teleported to the nearest bench. The person sat down and patted the seat next to him. Lance sat down.

The stranger smiled at him again and then began to talk "I hope the life of a demi-god hasn't been too difficult, hmm?" Lance didn't respond, he just stared with a confused expression.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" 'No, the complete opposite actually, my classmates would also agree.' The demi-god thought to himself.

The man sighed and looked ahead, orange leaves falling around him. "Well, I suppose introductions are overdue. Hello, Lance McClain, my name is Apollo, and I am your father."

'Well, at least I know that Mama was right.' he thought. 'And I now know that my father is an aesthetic.'

"Wow, that was anti-climactic."

Apollo looked at him with wide eyes.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, with your appearance right now and all the red and orange leaves on the trees, you look fricken' dramatic right now but I already knew that you were my biological dad, and if Mama sent you to give me proof, I don't need it.

"So, Apollo, what do you want to tell me? 'Cause unless it's something I already know, you're free to leave now." Immediately Lance knew he messed up bad. 'Shit, I just told off to a god. Bye life, bye friends, I'm gonna go get incinerated, see ya!'

But then something happened, someone laughed, shaking Lance out of his internal crisis. He looked up. 'Why is Apollo laughing?' Lance thought in shock.

Apollo then got up -still laughing- and looked at Lance with... pride?

"M-my go-gods. I hav-haven't sassed like that in a long while!" Apollo took a deep breath and then sighed, breaths coming out in little puffs. "You really are my child aren't you? No, Lance, I'm not here to tell you about anything you already knew hopefully.

"No, I'm here to tell you about a camp for Half-Bloods just like you." He booped Lance's nose when he said "you".

"Wait, there's a place for demi-gods?"

"Yep."

"It's a camp?"

"Yes."

"And there are people there with abilities like mine?"

"Well, your siblings have some of your abilities. But they specialize more in bows and arrows than guns." Apollo winked at him. "You see, my theory is that you still have my hunting abilities and my good looks just more... modernized."

Lance opened his mouth to ask a question but Apollo answered it for him. "No, no one else at Camp has your abilities and no I'm not sure why you have your's is the way it is."

"Now, I best be going and here-" Apollo handed him a card with a phone number on it "It's a Camp Half-Blood card with an address and number, in case you need to be there because of some emergency. Now, goodbye, my son, and good luck." His father left in a flash of light (and for some reason, he knew that it would harm him so he closed his eyes) leaving Lance to get up and walk back home.

He looked at the card before putting it in his pocket. 'Well, looks like we're going on a field trip.'

\--------

And yes, the son of Apollo did go to Camp Half-Blood but not as soon he would've liked to. He did tell his mom he met Apollo on his way back from school, though. She wasn't surprised. She just looked annoyed.

"Don't worry, hijo, we'll go to Camp Half-Blood as soon as we can." Lance's mom assured. "You'll join your godly siblings soon enough."

And Lance for the rest of the school year was eagerly waiting for the day he would go to camp and by extension get off school for summer vacation.

And then, the day came.

\--------

"Wake up, Sol! It's time for you to go to Camp Half-Blood!" His mom eagerly said as she opened the curtains.

"I'm up..." Lance said groggily as his mom left his room to wake up his other siblings. He looked out the window and sighed. 'Why am I not happy about this? I've wanted to go for as soon da- Apollo told me about it.' the demi-god thought to himself.

He then shook his head, got out of bed, and started to get ready. It was gonna be a long day.

\--------

The trip in itself was about an hour long but for our descendant of the Sun God would've argued it was longer than that. So he did the only thing people would do if they had nothing to do, he slept. Now, Lance's dreams were nothing short of anything really. He sorta just blacks-out for 30 minutes then wakes back up again.

And on the rare occasion he does have a dream, they're usually just small predictions based on his dad's prophetic powers.

But this dream, this dream was different.

Lance sat in a field of gold grass, sitting next to a girl at a tall cherry blossom. The girl looked at him in shock. She had light, almost white, hair and dark skin. She wore a flowy white dress and had sharp blue eyes. "Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm Lance..?" he answered, very confused by this whole situation.

The girl looked away in annoyance, muttering something in Greek about 'stupid oracle powers' and 'why'd you project me in the dreams of a mortal?'

"Wait, you're the Oracle?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Yes..? How'd you- how'd know what I said?"

"I'm a son of Apollo, and I'm literally on my way to Camp Half-Blood."

The girl looked down at the ground, looking embarrassed. She sighed and looked at him. "Well, hello, Lance, my name is Allura and I'm a daughter of Hectate and the Oracle."

"I thought oracles are supposed to be mortals?"

Allura smirked. "Not all the time. To be eligible to be an Oracle, you need to be a female, maiden, and clear-sighted or able to see through the mist. Or at least that's Apollo's criteria."

"Oh, okay," Lance said. An awkward silence passed over them for a few minutes. 'Say something, you dummy!' Lance thought.

"Um, Allura?" Allura looked up. "What is... camp... like?" She grew a sentimental smile.

Allura then spent the rest of Lance's dream talking about Camp Half-Blood and all of her friends there.

It was one of the most pleasant dreams Lance had ever had.

\--------

By the time Lance woke up, they were just about there. They stopped at a farm that looked liked it was from a picture book.

"Well, mi hijo, this is as far as I can take you."

"Why?"

"Because mortals can't enter the barrier around camp, so Sol," His mom looked back at him, "I'll see you at the end of summer."

Lance nodded determinedly. He got out of the car, got his stuff, and walked all the way to the hill. He looked back and saw his mom waving at him from the car. He waved back. Lance turned around and inhaled the sweet air. He exhaled.

'I'll be back. I know I'll be back.' Lance thought to himself. The 6th grader walked through the barrier and into his future.


	2. In Which Lance Doesn't Know What's Happening But He Tries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets his new siblings and may or may not have some attraction for a guy with long black hair and shifting colored eyes.

Lance walked his way down the slope from a giant pine tree, backpack on his shoulders. He had been fairly anxious this whole trip, even if Allura's visit was mellowing, the Cuban still didn't know where the heck he was supposed to go, so he just went to the first thing he saw in his peripheral vision, which was the Big House.

He did see a few things on his way there. A climbing wall with lava around it. A grove of strawberries. An amphitheater. A volleyball court where campers and satyrs ~~are that what those goat people are called???~~  were playing a game. And a bunch more that Lance was too tired to describe.

And there he was, standing at the stairs to the house. Lance sighed. 'Might as well get this shit over with.' Lance thought. He knocked on the door.

A muffled voice spoke. "Come in." They said. Lance went in the door and closed it behind him. In front of him, stood a boy with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Their color kept shifting, first, his eyes were a dark purple, then a light indigo, and then an ash gray. They never stayed the same color all the time. The boy had choppy black hair that reached his shoulders and a scar on his left cheek. He wore a black leather jacket, jeans, and a red shirt.

'Wow, he's pretty.' Lance thought. The boy's lips began to move.

"-are you gonna move or what?" He said with an eyebrow raise. The boy had to look up at Lance. 'Oh my god, he's short. Oh, fuck, he just asked me a question.'

"Uh, right, sorry." Lance moved to the side, motioning Pretty Eyes to go ahead. The boy threw him a confused glance as he walked out the door.

Lance sighed internally. Another person in the room cleared their throat. Lance perked up, looking for the thing that made the sound. The person who cleared his throat was sitting in a wheelchair, a table with a tea set in front of him. He had a scruffy beard, brown hair slicked back and had a set of eyes that looked like they had seen all of human civilization.

The man smiled warmly and motioned Lance to sit down. Since Lance had manners, Lance sat down in front of the man.

"Lance McClain, isn't it?"

"Yep, that's me."

"And your mother has told me you are a child of Apollo?"

"Yeah, that is what Apollo told me."

The man nodded thoughtfully. 'Does this guy know what sarcasm is?' Lance thought with a huff.

The man looked up and smiled at something just above Lance's head. "Well, that's a nice sign."

Lance looked up and saw a golden, glowing lyre above his head, bathing the sharpshooter in a soft, warm light. "Huh," Lance said smartly. The light faded.

"Well, I suppose I should introduce you to your cabinmates, Mr. McClain."

"Yeah, I guess. Wait, what's your name? I never caught it."

"Oh, I suppose I should have done that first. I'm sorry, Lance. My name is Chiron." Just as he was saying that he got out of his wheelchair, revealing the more horse-like part of his body.

Chiron turned around to Lance who was awe-struck by what he's just seen. "So, Lance, shall we get going?"

\--------

For the most part, Lance was enjoying his tour around camp. He still didn't find Pretty Eyes but Lance still held out hope that he would find him. 'Soon,' He told himself 'Soon.'

And soon, Chiron reached the 7th cabin on the roster. "This is the cabin you'll be staying while you're here," Chiron explained.

It looked like a normal cabin. On the door, there's a sun carving colored yellow-gold. The wood the cabin was made of looked a little golden in the sun. And on the windowsills, purple flowers sat there in little pots. "Those are... Hyacinths... right?"

Chiron nodded. "They only grow around your cabin, Lance,"

"Cool,"

Chiron motioned him to knock on the cabin door. Lance knocked. A girl opened the door. She wore an orange t-shirt (he needed to get one of those), pink shorts, and brown combat boots. Her blond hair was combed back into two ponytails and she had deep, violet eyes.

"Hi, Chiron!" The girl leaned to the side so that she could wave at Chiron.

"Hello, Romelle."

Romelle looked back at Lance with a quizzical look, looking like she's trying to figure a puzzle. "Who do we have here?"

Lance spoke. "I'm gonna be one of your new cabinmates,"

Another voice spoke up behind the door. "Cool, a new little sibling!"

The owner of the voice popped their head out. The head had a weird choppy haircut, wore glasses, had tan skin, and light brown hair. The person saluted. "Pleasure to meet ya, little bro. The name's Adam." Adam said.

"Nice to meet you, too," Lance replied.

"Now, Romelle, Adam," The two campers nodded their heads. "Make sure Lance gets comfortable, okay?" Chiron said.

Romelle nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, sir!" she assured.

"Thank you, child," Chiron turned his head to Lance, "I'm afraid I must be going. Lance, if you have any questions, feel free to ask one of your cabinmates. Good-bye." And with that statement, Chiron waved goodbye and galloped away.

Lance turned back around to look at his new siblings. "So... you guys have Mario Kart?"

\--------

Yes. Turns out they did have Mario Kart... Lance never won any of the games, though. Afterward, the cabin went to the weapon shed to "Get weapons for Capture the Flag!" Romelle said simply. Lance didn't get what she said and so he just asked her how many cabins were at camp.

"Well, before the great Titan War that happened 40 years ago, there were only 12 cabins; 12 cabins for each of the 12 Olympians. Hera's and Artemis's cabins were honorary. But because of the wish of the Great-Great Grandson of Hephaestus, Alfor, there are now 20 cabins for the main and minor deities of Olympus," Romelle explained.

"Yeah, it's because of Alfor we haven't had any wars in decades," Adam added.

"Oh, where's Alfor now?" Lance asked.

Romelle winced slightly. "I'm afraid Alfor died on a quest to gain the secrets of Quintessence."

"Oh," The rest of the walk was in silence.

\--------

When Adam opened the shed door, Lance immediately flitted around the room, amazed by all the weapons there. Swords gleamed a soft light, bows were on hooks, nicely polished. For some reason, there was a pen on a shelf, but Lance didn't question it.

Because in the corner, was a bayard grip colored blue on the sides. It looked odd, to say the least. I mean, in a shed with gold swords and old-timey weapons, there was a futuristic bayard grip in here. Lance had to have it.

Lance walked across the room and picked it up. It immediately turned into a blaster. "Wow," Lance said, admiring the handy-work of the weapon. It was a thick gun, colored white and black with blue accents. And on the side, it said "μετατόπιση".

'Shifting...' Lance translated internally.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Romelle said. Adam nodded, agreeing.

"Indeed, I didn't even know you were a descendant of Poseidon, Lance."

"Wait, what?" Lance said, confused. "I thought I was a child of Apollo?"

Romelle giggled. "No, silly. If you hold the Bayard and it transforms into a weapon, it shows that you have Poseidon's blood running through you! A child of Poseidon made it a long time ago out of quintessence with the help of Alfor."

"Cool," Lance agreed.

"So, now that we have all of our weapons, we better get going to the amphitheater, the rest of our cabin is waiting for us." Adam decided.

"Oh, hold your pegasi, Adam, you just wanna see Shiro before he goes with the rest of his cabin." Romelle teased.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that Romelle," Adam said stiffly.

"Wait, who's Shiro?"

Romelle smirked. "Someone you're gonna meet very soon. Now, let's win Capture the Flag for Athena's cabin, eh?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about, Romelle." Lance deadpanned.

"I'll explain on the way, but we better get going, or else Mr. D is gonna give our cabin restroom cleaning duty for the rest of the month."

The children of Apollo nodded to each other and ran as fast as they possibly could to the Amphitheater. No one likes restroom cleaning duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I lied about meeting Pidge, Allura, and Shiro in this chapter. But, hey, at least you met Keith in all of his grumpy glory. (You may be wondering why I put Adam and Romelle in Lance's cabin... it's because I can.)


	3. At least Lance knows Keith's name now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets a chance to meet Keith, but not in the way he expected

"I still can't believe that Mr. D didn't assign our cabin bathroom cleaning duty!" Romelle exclaimed in confusion.

Romelle, Adam, and Lance had been patroling Athena's flag for the past 5 minutes, still in shock that Mr. D didn't even scold them for being late. He just looked at them as they "sneakily" made their way to Cabin 7's row in the Amphitheater and shook his head in disappointment.

The air was damp around the forest as they continued to smack the mosquitoes around them. Lance sighed, arms beginning to feel sore because he still hasn't gotten used to the weight of his Bayard. Adam and Romelle weren't even paying attention to their surroundings, just pacing around the flag in boredom. But then, Adam stopped and stared at the ground, eyes become a glorious gold color, like celestial bronze.

Romelle turned around. "Is the red team coming?"

Adam nodded his head, eyes losing that gleam and looked at her. "They're five minutes away, west side of our territory," Adam turned to Lance. "Lance, can you climb a tree?"

Lance nodded.

"I need you to climb that tree over there," Adam pointed to the tree behind Lance with his sword. "Keep your eyes on the flag, me and Romelle are going to visit our friends on the other side of the lake."

Lance looked back to the tree and began to sweat, "Are you sure that I shou-"

"Yes, I'm positive. And remember to always keep your eyes on the enemy target. Although, you probably won't need help with that," Adam winked. 'What the hell.' Lance thought as Romelle and Adam walked away, weapons in hand.

Lance just groaned as he began to walk to the tree. He put his hand on the tree and gripped the lowest branch, and put his feet on the trunk. Lance climbed all the way up and sat on the sturdiest branch near him. His Bayard turned into a sniper, and Lance held it in his hands. He crouched down and laid down in a sniping position. 'Let's do this,' He thought calmly as he zoomed in on the flag.

\--------

Lance shifted in his position, uncomfortable in his spot perched up on a branch. Slowly, he began to zone out. 'How did Adam know that the enemy was coming? Why did his eyes glow? Why did a child of Poseidon make this weap-' Lance's thoughts were cut off by the rustling of a bush. His instincts kicked in, he zoomed in on the bush and someone came out.

Fuck.

It was Pretty Eyes.

Lance silently wondered if the gods cursed him with bad luck. It's not that he didn't want to see the guy, it's just that this was REALLY BAD TIMING.

Pretty Eyes walked up to the flag, cautious of his surroundings. That's when Lance took his shot. The gunshot out a beam of golden light. Pretty Eyes looked up, scared of who the hell shot that. Lance did a little salute and jumped down from his perch. And his Bayard turned into a sword while he was coming down.

"So," Lance held up his sword, knees bent. "You wanna dance?"

Pretty Eyes ran to the flag, while Lance also-ran to the flag. 'Thank the gods I have long legs' Lance thought as he made it first to the pole, and brought his sword up. Pretty Eyes clashed his red sword on Lance's Bayard. And that's when the fight began, Pretty Eyes playing offense and Lance playing defense.

Sparks flew around them while they maintained eye contact. "Your eyes really are pretty," Lance said aloud, meaning to think that in his head. Pretty Eyes stumbled, eyes displaying his shock. Lance's face flushed but continued the battle.

"You know you're really cute when you blush, right?"

Lance choked, looking at the other in shock. They were both grateful when their instincts took over completely. But they still said their "banter".  ~~More like flirting but sure-~~

They eventually stopped when the whistle blew, meaning that Athena's team claimed Ares's flag. They stared into each other's eyes. Lance made the first move, he brought out his hand. "Lance McClain," he introduced to him.

Pretty Eyes took his hand and shook it. "Keith Kogane," Keith said without breaking eye contact. They continued shaking their hand and still bored their eyes into the other.

They didn't stop until Adam and Romelle found them, Adam put his arm around Lance's shoulders, smirking. "Well, Lance, don't you think you've shaken Keith's hand enough times?"

That sentence broke the trance they had each other in. They both blushed and found that the grass was VERY interesting.

Adam spoke, "Come on, Lover Boy, you can talk to Keith another time,"

Lance looked up and smiled shyly. "Nice meeting you, Keith."

Keith's eyes circled Lance's face and nodded, blushing as well. "Y-yeah, see ya."

And with that line spoken, Adam turned Lance around and walked in the other direction.

"So, you like him?" Adam whispered.

Lance glared at him. "I literally just met him, Adam."

"Sure, and I can't see in the future."

"Wait, you can see in the future?"

Adam nodded, "Being a son of Apollo has some perks, little bro."

"That explains... a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I've been fairly busy with school and shit but I just wanted to post this chapter out now (idk I'm impatient as hell)  
> I'll explain Romelle's and Adam's powers in more depths next chapter


	4. A Relaxing Night Out And About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance went on a little walk.

Lance let out a muffled groan into his pillow in his pillow for the twelfth time that night. He was still flustered over his encounter with Pretty Eyes. 'Keith...' The son of Apollo reminded himself. He thought over the battle he had with him, the concentration in Keith's expression.

Lance felt heat flow through his cheeks and sat up on his bed. He touched his cheeks and exhaled softly, careful not to wake anyone up. After Adam had walked him away to their cabin, the rest of their cabinmates kept teasing Lance about what happened during capture the flag (how they knew about it? Lance had no idea). "Wow, Lance, why were you so late to the cabin?" "Hey, Lance~ heard you were hanging out with Keith! Saw you guys staring at each other a lot~!". It was annoying, to say the least.

And so, Lance got up, unzipped his bag, and got out his sweater. He was gonna go out for a little walk.

\--------

"Shiro, Pidge, why are you guys making such a big deal out of this?" Keith asked, annoyed at the question his friends were asking.

"We're aren't making a big deal out of this, Keith," Pidge explained simply, their glasses glinting in the moonlight. For the past hour, Shiro, Pidge, and Keith had been sitting at Cabin 6's porch for the past 30 minutes while the rest of the cabin went to sleep. Shiro and Pidge have been interrogating Keith about the details about what happened in the forest since capture the flag.

"We're just worried that you aren't telling us everything that happened, is all." Shiro finished evenly.

"I told you everything," Keith responded honestly. He was really was being honest. He looked up at Shiro and stared him dead in the eye, trying to convey that he wasn't lying. Until Keith saw some movement in the corner of his eye. There walking across the gravel was Lance. He wasn't wearing anything special, just a blue sweatshirt and jean shorts that reach his knees. But he did look very relaxed, which Keith took comfort in, for some odd reason.

He watched as the blue-eyed male walked along the path -for which said male had no real intention of going anywhere-. The co-counselors of Cabin 6 watched with interest as Lance walked away, blissfully unaware of the attention he was getting. Once he was earshot away, Shiro and Pidge looked at Keith with a glint of understanding.

Once Keith saw that they were both looking at him, it shook him out of his daze. "What?" he asked defensively. "It's nothing, Keith," Shiro said simply. "I'm gonna go get to bed, see you guys in the morning." Keith and Pidge said good night. And even afterward, Pidge kept staring at Keith, their eyes asking questions that Keith didn't want to know the answers to.

"What?" Keith met the stare head-on.

"Nothing~" Pidge answered, their voice filled with mischief. "It's just something I noticed,"

Keith asked them what they supposedly noticed. "How you look at people." The child of Athena answered simply.

'What was that supposed to mean?' Keith thought anxiously.

"Anyways," Pidge got up. "I'm gonna 'get to bed' as well" They put get "get to bed" in air quotes. "See ya, Keithy"

"Bye." he said.

Keith sighed to himself and sat up from the chair on the porch and walked back to his cabin. Cabin 16. "Home sweet home." he muttered softly as he entered the empty cabin. The walls were a dark gray color, with accents of soft red and light gray accents. There were only six beds, three on each side. There was a hall that leads to a weapon room and on the opposite side of the cabin was another hall that leads to a training room.

He clicked on the lights, and there on the wall was the Sculpture of Nemesis with her scale. The sculpture itself was fairly intimidating. Its eyes always followed you, symbolic of how revenge is always watching, listening. It stared into your soul, never wavering. But Keith just glared at it and went to the closet and got out his pj's. He then went to the cabin bathroom and got changed. He brushed his teeth and hair, got out, clicked off the lights, and got into bed.

It had been a long day

\--------

Lance continued to walk along the gravel path, the path itself leading him to the Big House. On the steps of the house, was Allura just sitting there. Her hair was in a ponytail, glistening under the soft light of the moon. She looked exhausted.

"Allura?" Lance called out in a loud whisper just a few feet in front of her.

"Huh?" She looked up and saw the blue pair of eyes she saw in her dream. "Lance?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Lance answered. "You wanna talk?"

Allura shook her head.

"Okay," Lance said softly. "You wanna hug?"

Her face flushed for a moment but she nodded. They hugged. Lance's face saw buried in her hair while Allura was dampening his sweater. They stayed like that for a while.

"You feel any better?"

Allura nodded.

"Okay, see ya, Allura." Lance got out of the hug, waved goodbye, and went back to his cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took a while for me to write this and sorry it's kinda short


	5. Chapter 5

_Beep Beep Beep Beep-_

A chorus of groans rang across Cabin 11's room, people muttering 'why' and greek curse words under their breaths. Soft steps pattered the room with the creaking of mattresses coming around the cabin. Lance slept still, his face mushed into the pillow. After a few minutes, a cabin mate shook his shoulder, alerting him that it was time to wake up and get to the mess hall before the Ares Cabin crowds the hall. Lance grunted in response and sat up, his back and neck quietly cracking in protest.

He wiped the spit from his face and looked to see that 1) Romelle was waiting for him on her bed and 2) the cabin was completely deserted. There was a t-shirt on the floor, a few instruments including but not limited to: a ukulele, trumpet, and a tambourine and Popsicle sticks. Romelle raised an eyebrow. "Come on, sport. You know that being a child of a sun god has some 'perks,'" She put the word "perks" in quotes. She got up from the bed and pointed her thumb to the side of the cabin labeled "Bathrooms".

"Now get dressed, we have to get to breakfast."

\--------

"So you're telling me that if I just think about what I want to drink, it'll just- appear? In my cup and everything?" The newest member of the Apollo cabin asked at their very bland and rough table. Why is everything here so ancient? You'd think they'd have more comfy seats for children of literal gods.

Adam nodded while Romelle inhaled her stack of pancakes with bacon. "I mean, yeah,"

"Huh," Lance looked at the cup. 'How about... OJ?' The cup obliged. "Oh, cool,"

"I know, right? The way they magically linked your thoughts with the cup is so cool!" A guy said from behind him. Lance looked up and saw a chubby guy with dark brown short hair and a weird orange bandana

Adam stifled a snort. "Lance, meet Hunk, Cabin 9's counselor. Hunk, meet-"

"Oh, I already know who Lance is." Hunk sat next to him on the stone bench, notepad in hand. "Now literally tell me everything about this new weapon you got,"

"How'd you know about that?"

The counselor shrugged. "I have my sources, now spill,"

"Uhh- it changes a lot? Like it changes whenever I need it to in the particular situation," Lance bit his lip. "Only a descendant of Poseidon can wield it, and make shift into any weapon they choose. A child of Poseidon made it with the insistence of Alfor, and that's all I know,"

Hunk raised an eyebrow. "That's it..?"

Lance's brow furrowed and he crossed his arms. "Do you expect me to know everything about a bayard I only got yesterday?" He said defensively.

Hunk made a placating gesture. "Just asking, man," He got up from the seat and waved. "See ya later," And he walked off to what Lance thinks is his cabin table. I mean, they all have grease and oil stains somewhere, whether it was on a cheek, pant leg, you name it. Although, Lance probably shouldn't be talking when it comes to being messy.

The descendant of Poseidon sighed as he looked back to his breakfast. Adam began to talk. "Alright, here's what we have on the agenda-"

\--------

Canoeing. Of course, it was canoeing. It's not as though Keith didn't like canoeing. Far from it, actually. But he's been pretty cranky the whole day. He woke up late to breakfast while everyone was busy packing up to get to their first activity. He had sword training with Cabin 11 and let's just say it did not go well (he lost every round). He got a magic class with Cabin 20. It was fun, but when they were conforming their emotions into a type of natural earth- thing, his hair got lit on fire (thank the gods there was a child of Poseidon there as well). So, yeah. Not the best day.

"Alright, get into pairs for partner canoeing," Shiro yelled. Great, now he had to partner up with someone. Keith sighed to himself, about to curse his rotten luck until someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see- Lance. The child of Nemesis said the first thing that came to mind, "βάλλ' εἰς κόρακας [Throw yourself to the crows]"

"Excuse me?" Lance's ocean blue eyes widened.

"I-I-" Well, frick. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Now that you're all in your pairs, get into a canoe and get started!" Shiro hollered. A swarm of children ran to the prettiest canoe, fought over it, lost it to one pair and went to the second prettiest canoe. Shiro looked to Keith and Lance and arched an eyebrow. "Come on, move!"

Keith grabbed Lance's wrist and hawled him over to the sturdiest canoe that no one took yet. He got in and Lance followed. "You know how to row a canoe?" Keith asked. Lance shook his head 'no'. Keith huffed. "Just follow me,"

"Sure, emo," Lance said in irritation.

They got out their paddles and Keith began rowing while Lance tried -and failed- to mimic him. They did that for a while until Keith just gave up and took Lance's hands into his own.

"Like this," Keith lead Lance's movement, fluid and perfect. Lance looked up at Keith. Keith looked him in the eye. "You ready?"

"Definitely," The other said with a smirk. He rose the paddle just enough to splash Keith in the process. Keith just glared -and while maintaining eye contact- scooped up some water and threw it at Lance's face.

Lance smiled devilishly. "Oh you little-" He also scooped up some water and flung it at him. Keith did the same. They kept at it for a while until they both leaned a bit to much over the edge of the canoe and flopped into the lake.

Lance and Keith both swam up to the surface of the murky water. The child of Apollo giggled. "Well that was fun,"

Keith smiled softly. "I suppose," he hummed.

"LANCE, KEITH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE LAKE? ROW BACK HERE WITH YOUR BOAT THIS INSTANCE, WE'RE HAVING DINNER." Adam yelled with Shiro fondly shaking his head.

"YES, ADAM," Lance yelled back as Keith set the boat back on the water. He climbed in and sat on the seat. Keith held out his arm and smiled. Lance took his hand and got hauled in the boat, flopping on the floorboard.

"You ready to get back?" Keith asked with humor lacing his voice. Lance just grunted response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Searching up ancient greek curses are fun lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> You're gonna meet Shiro, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk in the next chapter (if I ever get to it). Constructive criticism is welcome (what? i gotta get better somehow).Thanks for reading!


End file.
